ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Wilcox
|birth_place = Columbia, Missouri, U.S. |alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles |occupation = Actress, designer |yearsactive = 1984–present }} Lisa E. Wilcox (born April 27, 1964) is an American actress, designer, and former model. She is best known for her role as Alice Johnson in Renny Harlin's A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988), a role she later reprised in Stephen Hopkins sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989). She subsequently appeared in the films Men Seeking Women (1997), Watchers Reborn (1998), and The Church (2018). In addition to screen acting, Wilcox has worked as a television actress with roles in a variety of series including Ellen in the soap opera Knots Landing (1989), Yuta in the science fiction television series Star Trek: The Next Generation (1989), Missy Preston in FOX's short lived Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992), and Nurse Owens in the web series Fear Clinic (2009). Early life Wilcox was born on April 27, 1964 in Columbia, Missouri. She graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree at the University of California, Los Angeles. Career In 1984, Wilcox made her film debut in Gimme an 'F'. From 1985 to 1987, Wilcox guest starred on the television series Hardcastle and McCormick (1985), You Again? (1986), CBS Schoolbreak Special (1987), Valerie's Family: The Hogans (1987), Mr. Belvedere (1987), and MacGyver (1987). In 1988, Wilcox guest starred on the television series It's a Living and Hotel before portraying Alice Johnson in the fantasy horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. In 1989, Wilcox had a recurring role on Knots Landing as Ellen and guest starred on Something Is Out There before reprising her role as Alice in A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. The same year, Wilcox portrayed Yuta in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation called "The Vengeance Factor". In 1992, Wilcox was cast as Missy Preston in the short lived television series Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures. From 1993 to 1995, Wilcox had guest roles on Boy Meets World. From 1997 to 1998, Wilcox had guest roles on Pacific Blue (1997), Walker, Texas Ranger (1998), and Chicago Hope (1998). The same year, Wilcox starred alongside Mark Hamill in Watchers Reborn. In 1997, Wilcox starred alongside Will Ferrell in the comedy film Men Seeking Women. In 2000, Wilcox portrayed Florence Henderson in Unauthorized Brady Bunch: The Final Days and Chastity Blade in the short film The All New Adventures of Chastity Blade. In 2007, Wilcox appeared in 3 episodes of Big Shots. The following year, Wilcox was cast in Dead Country. In 2009, Wilcox portrayed Nurse Owens in the FEARnet produced webseries Fear Clinic for which she was nominated for the 2010 Streamy Awards. She starred alongside Robert Englund and Danielle Harris. In 2013, she starred in the thriller film Imago under the direction of Chris Warren, alongside actors such as Natalie Jones, Danielle Jones, Melanie Donihoo, Parrish Randall and Debbie Rochon. In 2015, Wilcox portrayed Pam Laudenslager in A Place Called Hollywood. In 2018, she portrayed Joan Laurels in the horror film The Church and is set to star in the sequel The Church: Second Offering. Wilcox appeared on Ken Reid's TV Guidance Counselor podcast on July 20, 2016. Wilcox is set to star in the upcoming films: The Watcher of Park Ave, The Quite Room, The Possessed, and Kecksburg. Personal life In 2000, Wilcox and A Nightmare On Elm Street 4 co-star Tuesday Knight founded a footwear jewelry retailer company called ToeBrights which is still in business today. Filmography References External links * Official website * Category:1964 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:Actorsfrom Missouri Category:Living people Category:Actors from Columbia, Missouri Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Artists from Columbia, Missouri